The present invention relates to padded lingerie and, more specifically, to ventilating and improving air circulation in padded brassieres.
New technologies and materials have created revolutionary changes in the clothing men and women wear today. Materials such as, Latex, Lyca, Spandex, polyester, have changed the look, style and feel of clothing, especially exercising and lightweight summer clothing. Today""s exercise and summer clothes, for example, are lighter and tend to stretch to fit the contours of a wearer""s body. Accordingly, any clothing or objects included under the stretched fabric protrudes through the fabric and creates unsightly lines in the smooth, stretched fabric. For example, manufacturers of woman""s lingerie have developed seamless bras and panties to prevent protrusions in stretch dresses, shorts, tank tops, etc. In addition to not being observable under the outer clothing, seamless bras and panties are used to augment, enhance and provide more comfort to the wear""s body features. In such cases, padding is added to provide support for and enhance the shape of a woman""s breast. Thus, seamless panties and seamless padded bras are ideal lingerie as they do not create unsightly lines in the covering dress, shorts, tank top, etc., fabric while enhancing the wear""s appearance.
However, materials used in the creation of seamless bras and panties typically are made from man-made materials, such as nylon, rayon, polyurethane, etc., which retain body heat and perspiration. The padded bra, for example, becomes uncomfortable to wear on warm summer days as the man-made materials used prevent perspiration from evaporating. The unevaporated perspiration then collects in the bra cup area. Hence, there is a need to develop methods to allow remove perspiration in padded lingerie, while maintaining the features of being undetected and providing an enhanced appearance.
A seamless padded bra, which includes ventilation channels within the padding materials, is disclosed. The ventilation channels, or perforations, within the padding materials provide a means for ventilating the enclosed breast area by allowing air to circulate through the padding material. The circulating air allows for perspiration evaporation around the breast area, consequently, leaving the breast area dry.